Lonewander clan
This is a listing of the relatives of Darius Lonewander. Some of the people listed here will have only one name, having died prior to the passing of the surname law in 904 (or the first census in 905). At the time of the census, Darius believed his entire clan, except his uncle West, to have been killed in 903, at the Battle of Triscot. He chose the surname "Lonewander" for himself for a few reasons: One, he thought it would be a fitting name for an adventurer who mostly liked to wander alone; two, he'd always felt rather alone, in spite of having friends and family who cared about him; and three, as a tribute to his fallen clan, for now he really was essentially alone in the world. It was for this third reason (along with the fact that it was only natural for family to share the same name) that West also took the surname Lonewander. However, Darius and West's clan, at least some of them, were in fact still alive, and in hiding. They heard things over the years about Darius and West, including what surname they'd chosen, and so the majority of the surviving clan chose that name for themselves. Though of course, they couldn't use that name officially, since the world believed them to be dead... at least, until 912, when they finally came out of hiding. The following list of clan members is broken up into separate branches of the clan for purposes of clarification, though it should be understood that the various families within the clan all remain close. It should also be noted that not all members of a given family necessarily share the same surname, largely because they may have been too used to "Lonewander" by the time they came out of hiding to bother changing it. (Some people may be listed twice, in different sections.) Individuals will also be labeled by generation (G1 being Darius's grandparents' generation, G2 his parents' generation, G3 his generation). Within each generation, individuals will be listed from oldest to youngest, rather than alphabetically. Lonewander family Note: while other members of the clan may go by "Lonewander," this section refers specifically to Darius and his immediate family. G2. Adam Lonewander G2. Alyn Lonewander G3. Darius Lonewander (Dare) G3. Nelly Lonewander Aletheia family G2. Kuris Aletheia G2. Lucia Aletheia G3. Luminari Aletheia (Luni) G3. Karamazov Aletheia (Kar) G3. Toreador Aletheia (Tor) G3. Mattelius Aletheia (Matz) G3. Britannia Aletheia (Brit) MakeDo family G1. Monn Lonewander G2. Ani Lonewander G2. Barat Lonewander G3. Cara MakeDo G3. Doog MakeDo Protestant family G2. Spivin Protestant (Spiv) G3. Joss Protestant G3. Mattholomew Protestant (Thew) G3. Lia Protestant Putt's family Note: while this branch doesn't have a specific surname by which to be grouped, they are included here under the name of the family's late patriarch. G1. Putt (deceased) G1. Laina Lonewander G2. Alyn Lonewander G2. Lance Studi G2. Brynne Studi G2. Lucia Aletheia G2. West Lonewander Deceased G0. Millith: See main article. G0. Brista: Born LY 820, in First Village. Died 898, in Triscot. Sister of Millith. G1. Putt: See main article. G1. Alyn I (MakeDo): Born 16 Su'yet, LY 840, in Triscot. Died 903, at the Battle of Triscot. Daughter of Millith; older sister of Laina; wife of Monn; mother of Brik, Ani, Isle, Athak, and Barat. Her niece, Alyn Lonewander, was named after her. G2. Brik (MakeDo): Born 3 Sp'mo', LY 864, in Triscot. Died 903, at the Battle of Triscot. Son of Monn and Alyn I; brother of Ani, Isle, Athak, and Barat; husband of Lua; father of Cara and Doog. Master. G2. Lua (MakeDo): Born 5 Sp'mo', LY 867, in Triscot. Died 903, at the Battle of Triscot. Wife of Brik; mother of Cara and Doog. G2. Isle (MakeDo): Born 4 Sp'yet, LY 871, in Triscot. Died 903, at the Battle of Triscot. Daughter of Monn and Alyn I; sister of Brik, Ani, Athak, and Barat. Physician. G2. Athak (MakeDo/Protestant): Born 1 Win'yet, LY 873, in Triscot. Died 903, at the Battle of Triscot. Daughter of Monn and Alyn I; sister of Brik, Ani, Isle, and Barat; wife of Spivin; mother of Joss, Thew, and Lia. Master. Category:People